This invention relates to clamping devices particularly designed for, but not limited to, a clamp for holding an elevator rail securely against fastening elements or brackets on the frame of a building. The usual clamp used for this purpose is a stepped up plate with a hole to accommodate a bolt. Such clamps are inconvenient when tightening, because the clamp and head must be held while the nut is tightened. The clamping device of the invention comprises a base with spaced longitudinal side flanges and a hole for a bolt extending through both clamp and bracket with a nut on the far side. The flanges are dimensioned to fit against sides of the head of the bolt to hold it against rotation while the nut is tightened. Furthermore, the clamp has front cut out portions in the longitudinal flanges dimensioned to fit over the edge of the rail. There is a lateral flange between the longitudinal flanges which is angled to present a caming surface against the edge of the rail. Thus as the nut is tightened, the lateral flange cams on the edge of the rail base to form a tight fit. Use of these clamps saves considerable labor, because the bolt is fixed against rotation while the nut is tightened. Not only is this clamp much stronger than the old flat, stepped plate, because of the flanges, but it is convenient for the installer who merely tightens the nut with one hand and wrench. Obviously the bolts may be reversed with the nuts between the flanges.
An object of the present invention is to provide a clamping device for elevator rails or the like which may be easily installed to firmly secure such rails to a building.
Another object is to provide a device of the above character which may be economically manufactured and yet provide an unusually strong clamp capable of holding the rail to the building, no matter what upsetting forces are applied thereto during elevator operation.
Finally, it is an object of this invention to provide a device of the above character which may be easily installed in clamping position with great reduction in labor and resulting expense.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawing, discloses a preferred embodiment thereof.